Unforgettable
by Michelle Potter-Black
Summary: And I don't want to let her escape, that's if I ever find her again. I don't want to lose her, because it's only her. Unforgettable for my heart. Songfic. Slight NatsumexMikan.


**Hello everyone! I'm back :) I'm so sorry for being absent, but my schedule right now is a bit tight… But anyways! This Wednesday I'm free (no school! YAY!), so I'll be probably writing something! So, this is like my first time writing a kind of songfic… But the song is so fitting to the actual plot of the GA manga… so if you haven't read it yet, I highly suggest you to do so, because it's like, really interesting, and it'd be easier for you to understand this little story. Plus, it has cute NxM scenes! **

**Okay, so, the song is in Spanish, and I heard it on the radio while doing my homework. It's a bit old and I had completely forgotten about it, but when I heard it, I thought 'Gakuen Alice'! So I hope you guys like it :) Ah yeah! Special thanks to Nicole Giles for translating the song. If you want to search for it on YouTube, it's called **_**Inolvidable**_** (which would be something like, Unforgettable) by Reik.**

**Disclaimer:**** …. If I owned GA, I'd made a Mary Sue of myself and then have her be Tsubasa's girlfriend :)**

**Warning****: contains spoilers from chapter 139-167 from the Gakuen Alice manga, so read at your own risk!**

_(Italics- Song's lyrics)_

* * *

**Unforgettable**

Natsume laid under his favorite cherry blossom tree, with his usual manga on top of his face and his arms behind his back. It was noon and the sun shined brightly, making him want to take off his uniform's sweater. But he ignored the heat. He didn't care. He didn't care that he was skipping class, either. It didn't matter anymore.

Just then, a young girl with long auburn hair and beautiful hazel eyes appeared on his thoughts. She was wearing the same kind of dress that most of the girls on Alice Academy's Christmas Ball wore, but her smile made her stand out in the crowd, and just by watching her, Natsume's heart beat faster.

_She was so beautiful, _

_She was so beautiful,_

_Her look still burns me,_

He tightly closed his eyes as he tried to swallow the uncomfortable knot that had appeared on his throat as soon as the girl had entered his thoughts. Also, he was trying his best to focus his attention on the soft, falling Sakura petals brushing his skin, but he just couldn't. He couldn't _nullify _his thoughts about her.

And those memories were so precious to him that he eventually gave up and began recalling those happy times, even if they would hurt him later.

_How I would like to forget her,_

_But she nears and I can't help it..._

The same pair of stunning, hazel eyes appeared on Natsume's mind. Whatever emotion they were reflecting, happiness, joy, determination… made them even more beautiful. Natsume always found himself staring into those deep pools of hazel, trying to figure out their owner's thougths.

_Because when she talks with her eyes,_

_She says things I can't understand,_

_And undresses herself little by little,_

_And converts into your skin._

But he felt a painful stab on his stomach as he remembered. She wasn't with him anymore. And the worst part of it, was that he felt it was his fault she wasn't around. _'If only I hadn't been too weak… she'd be here.'_

_And I don't know how to live,_

_If I can't remove her from here,_

He yearned for the soft touch of her lips against his, like that Christmas when he had visited her on the tower she was locked in. He also remembered how her small arms were just the right size to circle his body. When she was between his arms, he felt the urge to protect her. But back then, when the ESP had locked her in the tower, he thought that would be the only time she'd been taken away from him.

Too bad for him, destiny had other plans for them.

_What I wouldn't give to kiss her,_

_To embrace her one more time..._

But he had sworn to himself that he would find her again, no matter where she was. And then he wouldn't let anyone or anything take her away from him.

She was his most important person in the world. He loved her more than anything for what she was and what she did for him.

And he wouldn't ever forget about her. Even if she had already forgotten everything related to him.

_And I don't want to let her escape_

_That's if I ever find her again._

_I don't want to lose her,_

_Because it's only her._

_Unforgettable for my heart,_

_Unforgettable._

* * *

**There! A small, drabble-like thingy. But oh man, it took me like two hours to write. Anyways, did you guys like it? If you don't understand, you should read the manga or search it up in the Gakuen Alice Wiki. I'm really sorry guys, but I don't remember clearly why happened everything… but if I remember, I promise I'll tell you!**

**Please review!**


End file.
